Anastasia Tremaine/Gallery
Images of Anastasia Tremaine from the ''Cinderella'' franchise. Promotional Images ''Cinderella'' Anastasia .jpg AnastasiaImage.png Cinderella-the-glass-slipper.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella III A Twist In Time.jpg ''Cinderella (2015 film) Vogue-Stepmother-Cate-Blanchett.jpg Wicked-Stepmother-Stepsisters-2015-Film.jpg Cinderella-Wicked-Stepmother-Poster-Crop-850x560.jpg Production and Concept Art gal_cin_development-art_stepsisters_447.jpg|Development art for Anastasia DrizellaAnastasiaMB.jpg|Concept art for Anastasia and Drizella by Mary Blair. StepsistersMB.jpg|Concept art for Anastasia and Drizella by Mary Blair. TremaineFamilyMB.jpg|Anastasia, Drizella, and their mother, by Mary Blair. Films Cinderella Cinderella-37.png|5 year old Anastasia with her mother and her sister Cinderella-45.png|Anastasia as a young girl Anastasia-cinderella-18702420-120-120.jpg|''I'm so eligible Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg Tumblr mzl6h7UMbh1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Cinderella-stepsisters-laughing.jpg Cinderella226.jpg|Anastasia and Drizella. AandD2.jpg AandD1.jpg|Anastasia with Drizella and Lady Tremaine Tumblr_mkdqcjK6VK1rpg57to2_250.gif Tumblr_mkdqcjK6VK1rpg57to4_250.gif Cinderella-stepsisters-laughing.jpg Cinderella581.jpg 140850_1226702961320_160.jpg|Anastasia playing a flute Drizella-Lady-Tremaine-Anastasia.jpg Drizella-Anastasia-cinderella.jpg Drizella and sister.jpg H3257-L48664661.jpg|Anastasia in a pink nightgown ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5050.jpg|Anastasia daydreaming about having a boyfriend Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-5323.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine being mean to her Older Sister, Drizella. cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5439.jpg|Anastasia meeting the baker cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg|Anastasia About To Eat Bread cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5830.jpg|Crying next to the fountain cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5899.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-5927.jpg cinderella2_0937.jpg|Anastasia and Cinderella cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6519.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6535.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6540.jpg|Anastasia Brushing Her Hair cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6554.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6638.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6647.jpg cinderella2_0951.jpg|Anastasia with Lucifer cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6781.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6864.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7191.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7179.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7290.jpg Cinderella2 1051.jpg|Anastasia with the Baker cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-6571.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7375.jpg cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg Baker 22.jpg Anastasia (Dreams Come True).png Luckybaker.jpg screenshot_04 9.jpg anastasiaawesome.JPG anastasiabaker.JPG anastasiahug.JPG Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Drizellaanatasiamagic.JPG Screen Shot 2012-08-30 at 1.40.12 PM.png|Anastasia Tremaine kissing her foot. screenshot_03_8.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine happy when she meets Prince Charming. screenshot_03_2 4.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine excited when Prince Charming proposes to her. CINDERELLA_3-23.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine trying to get the ring. 41.jpg|Anastasia fitting on the slipper in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time fnint05.jpg|Anastasia dancing with Prince Charming in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella3_1135.jpg|Anastasia turned into a double Cinderella by her mother Lady Tremaine. CN30NNW1-10.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine's pink bloomers screenshot_04.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine's skirt blowing up revealing her pink bloomers cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1016.jpg|Lady Tremaine holding Anastasia's legs while her bloomers are showing anastasialucifer.JPG anastasiasofter.JPG anastasiasuccessful.JPG Anastasiasofter.JPG Anastasialucifer.JPG Anastasiagleeful.JPG Anastasiaflowers.JPG CINDERELLA 3-40.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine Happy Cinderella-twist-time-7.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-4.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-2.jpg Screen Shot 2012-11-21 at 12.38.48 PM.png|Anastasia Tremaine Preparing To Dance With Prince Charming. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine Revealing herself that she was Cinderella in Disguise screenshot_02_4 2.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine in a Happy Mood. cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-212.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine thinking about Cinderella and the Prince AnastasiaFoot.jpg anastasiabutterflies.JPG anastasiadrizellachores.JPG anastasiagleeful.JPG anastasiahappy.JPG Anastasia And Drizella Showing Their Bloomers.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7469.jpg anastasiabakerpainting.JPG The King Shocked 1.jpg The King & Anastasia (2).jpg The King & Anastasia (1).jpg CinderellaIII-13.jpg 0cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7505.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia ''Cinderella (2015) Cinderella stepsisters.jpg|Anastasia (left) and Drizella (right) in the live-action film. Cinderella 2015 25.jpg Cinderella 2015 46.jpg Cinderella 2015 45.jpg Cinderella 2015 44.jpg Cinderella 2015 38.jpg|Getting ready Cinderella 2015 36.jpg Cinderella 2015 54.jpg Cinderella 2015 52.jpg Cinderella 2015 58.jpg anstasia-drizella-trying-on-the-shoe.jpg Television House of Mouse'' House Of Mouse - Ask Von Drake.jpg Anastasia-Drizella Lucifer HoM.jpg Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia and Lucifer.png Tumblr lxstjxq3wv1qbrhzao1 500.png Video Games Anastasia.png|Anastasia Tremaine in Kingdom Hearts Pct2015 copy-4b7ea2be37.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Anastasia DLP.jpg|Anastasia at Disneyland Paris Cin008a.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg Printed Material Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 2.jpg Anastasia Fits the slipper.jpg Merchandise Cinderella 004-1.jpg Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg|Anastasia Vinylmation AnastasiaWDCC.jpg|Anastasia from the WDCC 6763036280094.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg CinderellaPouch Japan.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries